goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Extras
Extras is a 2005 comedy television series. Cast Singing cast (main) *Stephen Merchant - Darren Lamb *Shaun Williamson - Himself/Barry Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Gerard Kelly - Bunny Bunton *Rebecca Gethings - Lizzie Bunton *Liza Tarbuck - Rita/Herself *David Bowie - Himself *Chris Martin - Himself Non-singing cast (main) *Ricky Gervais - Andy Millman *Ashley Jensen - Maggie Jacobs Plot Andy Millman is an aspiring actor who can only find work as an extra which he calls being a "background artist" as a means of making the work seem more dignified. Andy is accompanied on his various projects by his platonic best friend and fellow extra, Maggie Jacobs. Maggie is well-meaning but ditzy, often missing obvious social cues and failing to exhibit appropriate tact and subtlety in conversations. Unlike Andy, Maggie has no aspirations toward being anything more than an extra. Andy's agent, Darren Lamb is a part-time employee of mobile phone retailer Carphone Warehouse, and has no real experience in the field of entertainment. He is incompetent, often taking no steps at all to find work for Andy, and even discouraging potential employers from hiring his client due to his flabby physique, age, and lack of acting experience. Darren is assisted by former soap opera star Shaun Williamson, who plays himself. Lamb frequently tries to undermine Andy by suggesting Williamson (who Lamb refers to by his former EastEnders character name, "Barry") is better suited for various acting roles that are offered to Andy. Fed up with life as an extra who is always being cut out of scenes just as he manages to get his face on camera, Andy shamelessly kisses up to celebrities and producers in an effort to try to get screen time or a line of dialogue. Although often successful in these endeavours, circumstances always arise that prevent Andy from advancing his career. Reasons include celebrities confessing that they have no real power to help, or (more often) Andy inadvertently offending the star which results in his immediate dismissal from the set. In the conclusion of season one, Andy successfully delivers a sitcom script he has written to Patrick Stewart who, in turn, passes it along to the BBC through his production company. Andy gets a meeting with BBC comedy producers who greenlight his project and agree to allow him to play the starring role in the show. Series Two largely chronicles Andy's frustrations with his sitcom--When the Whistle Blows--which is heavily rewritten by BBC producers resulting in it being a lowest-common-denominator comedy that relies on a multitude of catchphrases, offensive stereotypes, and silly costumes for cheap laughs. Although the sitcom is commercially successful, pulling six million weekly viewers, it is a flop with critics who mercilessly bash both it and Andy. Andy periodically gets a chance to expand his repertoire in film and on stage but manages to ruin every opportunity that comes his way by either refusing to take direction, or by once again offending bigger stars than himself. In the series' finale, the sitcom has made Andy financially successful and recognisable to many, but he is increasingly frustrated with the show's quality and with his career not moving forward. Andy is convinced to fire Darren as his agent and become a client of a larger, more professional firm which he believes will accelerate his path upward. After taping a Christmas Special for When the Whistle Blows, he announces to the live studio audience that he is quitting the series effective immediately. His career falls into total stagnation and Andy is forced to take bit parts on various long-running British television series such as Doctor Who and Hotel Babylon. Eventually, his agent ceases to take his calls. Andy's relationship with Maggie sours as he frequently ignores her, and spends all of the time they spend together complaining about not getting the opportunities he feels he deserves. When he crashes his agent's lunch meeting at a posh restaurant, he is bluntly told that he will never realise his dreams of having fame, fortune, prestige and respect. Crushed, Andy reluctantly agrees to lower his expectations for the sake of remaining modestly famous and successful, and is cast in Celebrity Big Brother. While staying in the Celebrity Big Brother house, Andy openly reflects upon the price of fame and grows increasingly disenchanted with the culture of celebrity worship that has manifested itself throughout Western society. His despondency culminates in an emotional breakdown during a conversation with the other housemates. He tearfully turns to the camera and apologises to Maggie, who is watching the broadcast from her flat, for ignoring her and not heeding her advice to be grateful for the things he has managed to achieve. He voluntarily departs the house, ending his tenure on the show. Moved by the unexpected outpouring of emotion, a group of journalists eagerly awaits Andy's appearance at a press conference. Andy's agent returns, and tells him that his emotional turn has instantly skyrocketed Andy's profile, and that a number of A-list stars are requesting to meet him. As his agent prepares to introduce him to the throng of waiting press, Andy quietly slips out the back door of the studio where Maggie is waiting for him in her car. They drive off together with Andy seemingly turning his back on showbusiness and accepting a life of anonymity. Musical numbers Series One Episode Four *"Food, Glorious Food" - Lizzie and Bunny *"Lizzie's Birthday Medley" - Lizzie and Bunny Episode Six *"Mustang Sally" - Barry and Darren Series Two Episode Two *"When the Whistle Blows Theme" - Rita *"The Little Fat Man" - David Bowie and Bar Patrons Episode Four *"Fix You" - Chris Martin Category:Television programmes